


So, you're saying there's a chance?

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Prompt fills [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: Prompt: Dumb prompt but: buck keeps jokingly suggesting that Eddie and him should sleep together every time eddie gets worked up, one day they’re at the locker room and uh..“We could just-““No”“I’m just sayin, you could get rid of all your pent up aggression and I could get a good night of sleep after”“Stop suggesting sleeping with you as an answer to all of my problems”“Coward”Enter Bobby “Boys, I don’t think this is a conversation you should be having at work, yes?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Prompt fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	So, you're saying there's a chance?

One of Buck’s favorite hobbies is riling Eddie Diaz up. Eddie gets this certain look on his face that’s halfway between amused and annoyed at his antics and Buck absolutely loves it.

So, he tries his hardest to prompt that facial expression any time he can. 

It’s like clockwork, or at least Buck thinks it is. They go out on a call, Buck does something that annoys Eddie in the tiniest ways. He wouldn’t say that Eddie gets worked up because he doesn’t. He’s a dad and he’s patient, and there are days where that patience runs thin and Buck uses those days to the best of his ability. 

He likes to think that he’s making Eddie’s life easier by suggesting that they sleep together. He knows that there’s a fat chance that it’ll actually ever happen but one day Eddie just might turn around, press him up against the locker rooms and kiss him long and sl--

Sometime’s his imagination gets the best of him. The locker room is glass after all, and while he has a reputation, Buck isn’t sure that he wants himself on display like that for the entire station. Instead, he just makes jokes about it and hopes that one day his fantasy will come to fruition. 

Eddie catches on, after a while. Buck’s a little predictable in the ways that he brings it up because it’s usually after a call that has them all worked up. 

“We could just--” Buck tries as he hops out of the engine with Eddie. 

“No,” Eddie cuts him off before he can even finish the sentence. 

“I’m just saying that we could get rid of all your pent-up aggression and I could get a good night’s sleep after,” he gestures helplessly with his hands. As much as Buck loves to joke about it, he really would enjoy it. Have you seen Eddie Diaz’s abs? Unbelievable. 

“Stop suggesting that sleeping with you is the answer to all of my problems,” Eddie rolls his eyes and goes to the supply closet to get the truck loaded up with everything that needed to be replaced after the last call. 

“Coward,” Buck says and rolls his eyes. 

Behind him, Bobby clears his throat, and Buck’s heart nearly jumps out of his chest. 

“Boys, I don’t think this is a conversation you should be having at work, yes?” Cap raises an eyebrow. 

“I would agree,” Eddie says, pushing some supplies at Buck’s chest as he walks back to the truck. 

Buck, being Buck, follows. 

“So, you’re suggesting we should be having this conversation at home?” He says, half hopeful, half just messing with Eddie. 

“I’m suggesting that you shut the fuck up about it, or it’s never going to happen,” Eddie replies, but Buck notes the hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips. 

“So you’re saying there’s a chance?”

“Maybe.”


End file.
